Stitching of Two Souls
by Midnight Chamber
Summary: Freya's stuck under house rest at Stein's Lab due to injury's from a battle with Arachne. After a careless mistake, she rips open her stitches for the umpteenth time and Stein fixes them, and her silent pleas for affection from him. SteinXOC


Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've been on and I apologize.

First off, this short is intended for audiences over 18 years of age. If you read it and you're under 18, for shame.

Second, I do not own Soul Eater or the characters from Soul Eater that are mentioned. (Dr. Franken Stein, Maka, Soul, and Spirit) I do own Freya and my darling Vengeance owns Nyx. (oooh shocker...OCs)

Third, I have let this sit for awhile and went back to edit for grammer and spelling. I am not perfect, sadly, so if you find any flaws, please don't hesitate to tell me.

This is your last Warning: SteinXOC paring. Mature rating for sex.

* * *

The rain hit the windows softly while Freya glared down at the book in front of her. She was tired of reading. She was tired of it raining. She was tired of being stuck inside Stein's house on house rest with nothing to do while everyone was at the academy. Life was boring when you couldn't do anything but read books. Even Stein's computer was off limits to her, which of course made her wonder what he was hiding from her, but she didn't really care enough to try and crack his password. Nyx stopped in everyday after school, along with Maka, Soul, and the other kids every now and then, but nothing seemed to hold her attention anymore.

Freya huffed and leaned back in Stein's chair that she stole. She couldn't lay on her side anymore without her ribs hurting and if she laid on her back too long her stitches dug in and not to mention if Stein caught her laying on her stomach… she'd only done that once and it was not something she would like to repeat. He came in, saw her and started ranting and raving how she could rip her stomach open again if the stitches got caught on some fabric or something. It didn't make sense to her, but to avoid seeing him as upset as he was, she wasn't going to do that anymore. So she resorted to sitting up all day.

She glanced out the window and watched the rain slide down the pane as the wind beat against the house. She knew Nyx would be coming to see her soon and she'd be happy for that first human interaction of the day. Stein was normally gone in the morning when she managed to rise from her drug induced sleep. She glanced to the pain pills beside her glass of water, knowing she should take one now before the pain really set in, but she was tired of relying on them. She wanted to go out in the rain and practice her moves, to keep limber and relaxed, but that was also sadly off limits.

"Freya!" The front door banged open and standing in drenched black coat was Nyx, Stein following close behind her with hands stuck deep down in his pockets. Nyx stepped out of the way and let the owner come in before closing the door. She pulled off her rain coat and dropped it on the coat hanger. Her black hair was pulled back today in a braid and the rain plastered her bangs to the side of her narrow face. Her dark green eyes shined when they landed on her best friend and weapon that had spun around in the chair to stare at the pair of misters coming through the door.

"Hey Nyx," Freya replied, "Stein."

Stein nodded to her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a long drag on it, he surveyed her. After blowing out the smoke he asked, "How do you feel today?"

"Right as rain," Freya replied, a sarcastic smile on her face, "I could do martial arts while cooking an Italian Crème Torte."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "You've not taken your pills yet, have you."

Freya snorted and turned her attention to Nyx, "What did you bring me today?"

"Mmmh," Nyx grinned and pulled a small box out of her jacket, "Chocolate from Maka. She said she would have brought it herself, but Soul didn't want to walk out here in the rain."

Nyx walked over and plopped down on the couch that Marie had graciously left for them when she moved out before handing the box to Freya. Freya dived in and devoured several before Stein stole it and replaced it with two pills. Freya reached for the box and felt the pull of the stitches and stopped. Stein raised an eyebrow, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, waiting for her to take the pills in his hand. After a few second Freya snatched and dry swallowed them.

"What are you," she muttered when he stole a piece of chocolate before dropping it on the table, "My mother?"

"No," he replied, pushing her out of the way, "I'm your doctor."

"Want your chair?"

"If you don't mind," he replied. "I would hate to be a bother for you."

Pouting slightly, Freya got up and pushed the chair over to him. Nyx shook her head before grabbing the box of chocolate. On a second thought, she pulled out a few pieces and set them beside Stein before pulling Freya out of the room to the kitchen so she could make some coffee. Freya lifted herself up on the counter, feeling the pull of the stitches again but ignoring them. She watched Nyx maneuver around the little kitchen area, setting a kettle on a Brunson burner to heat.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Nyx turned to her, a sly grin on her face, "I don't understand why you haven't just jumped him yet."

"W-What?" Freya stammered, dropping a piece of chocolate on the floor.

"You obviously have a thing for each other."

Freya threw her head back and laughed, "Right! I don't know what planet you're living on, but you need to wake up and smell the coffee."

Nyx sniffed the air, "I smell the coffee, and it's not done yet, but really…I think he's really into you. Lord Death asked him if you could return to the academy but he said no that you were perfectly fine here in his house. Spirit says that's odd since he normally doesn't like long term visitors."

"Well he has a point," Freya said popping another chocolate in her mouth, "I keep pulling my stitches and I don't take my meds unless he forces me to. If I was at the school I'd probably end up hurting myself more before I got better."

Nyx smiled and poked her weapon, "You just don't want to leave."

"Seriously?" Freya gapped at her, "Do you think I pull my stitches for kicks and giggles?"

"No," Nyx said pulling the kettle off and pouring two cups, dropping four sugars and some cream in hers before dropping two sugars in Freya's, "I think you do it so he'll touch you."

Freya stared at Nyx in shock, her mouth hanging open and the coffee cup slid from between her fingers and crashed to the floor, shattering under her feet. The sound of the glass made Freya jump and she pushed off the counter, intent on cleaning up her mess but she slipped on the coffee and fell into the table. She felt the pull of her stitches against her skin, and the pain of it ripping followed by a warm sensation on her cool belly.

"Shit," Freya pressed a hand to her stomach and pulled it back, her palm red from where the blood had begun to soak through her black shirt, she pressed her hand against her stomach again to try and slow the bleeding, knowing Stein would fix it soon. Nyx gasped and ran out of the room to get Stein and Freya sank into one of the chairs, trying not to pass out as the pain flashed through her, bringing back the memories of being impaled by Arachne.

"You what?" Freya heard Stein's voice through the foggy memory and blinked when his face crowded hers. He gently moved her hand and lifted her shirt, his fingers sliding quickly over her scarred belly. A tingling sensation followed the path of his fingers and she blinked again, wondering if Nyx was right. Stein pushed her hand back on her stomach and pulled her to her feet, ushering her into his lab.

"Do you need anything?" Nyx asked, following.

"Clean up her mess," Stein replied setting Freya down gently on the side of one of the tables. She sat there, numb from confusion. She knew she should be in pain, but every time he touched her, the pain left and was replaced by a new feeling she wasn't sure of. Nyx nodded and ran out of the room when Stein moved Freya's hand again and cut open her shirt.

"Damn you," Freya muttered glancing down at him. "I liked this shirt."

"Stitch it back together," he replied. Freya tilted her head back and hissed out a breath when he pulled the broken stitch out of her skin.

"That hurts," she muttered. He only grunted at her in return, fully concentrating on his work now. Nyx stuck her head in to check on them a few minutes later, but by the time Stein was done Nyx had left for the night, saying it was her turn to cook for the group she was staying with. Freya smirked when she heard the door close.

"What?" Stein asked glancing up at her.

"So glad I'm here and not there."

"Her cooking that bad?"

"What cooking?" Freya smacked his hand when he pinched her skin, "Ow! She'll be picking up something to take home."

"I'm fixing you up, stop hitting on me."

Freya blushed, and stammered before finding her words, "I'm not hitting on you!"

Stein grinned up at her before tying a knot in the final stitch and carefully wiping off the blood from her stomach. He tossed his tools into a pan beside him before standing and pulling Freya to her feet. Freya carefully touched her stomach, examining his work for the umpteenth time. Her fingers traced over the neat stitches that were smaller than most she'd seen him do.

"Why are my stitches so small compared to Cronas?"

Stein shrugged, his broad shoulders bumping into her. She fell backwards and out of instinct, reached out to grab hold of the first thing she came across…Stein's shoulders. He fell forward, taking a step and wrapped a protective arm around her back before it came in contact with the table behind her. Freya bent backwards and felt her stitches pull again and in an effort to not pop them once more, she pulled herself closer to Stein's chest, lessening the angle her back bent and the tension on her skin.

When they stopped moving, Freya's arms were wrapped around Stein's neck and her body pressed up against him. She could feel the solid wall of muscle that was pressed against her chest and her mind instantly went to the one time she walked in on him half dressed and the ridged valley that was his chest. She blushed and ducked her head to his shoulder, waiting for him to loosen his grip on her and step back like he normally did when he stopped her from injuring herself.

"You have a few loose stitches back here," he said, his lips moving against her ear. In one quick moment, he spun her around and lifted her shirt, "We should fix these."

As he tightened the stitches, Freya hissed a complaint and pulled away but his hand snaked out and gripped her hip, trapping her. He pulled it once more and she yelped in pain, bending her back so his hands were off of her. He thumped her on the back, sending her a little shock from his wavelength before he finished. She gasped and a hand flew to her chest where she could feel the electricity dancing around in her lungs.

"Quit being such a baby," he said, straightening up. Freya spun around throwing two punches that he caught easily, one in each hand. He pulled her close and she bounced off of his hard body. He grinned down at her and she tried to read what was going on in his mind, but couldn't. After a few seconds, she began to grow uneasy and tried to step back. He dropped one of her hands and gripped her by the back of the hair, pulling her closer before taking her mouth, which was open in shock. She pushed on his chest for a few seconds before giving in to the foreign but pleasurable feeling that was slowing taking over her. When he finally pulled back, she held on to his lab coat for support while her head still spun. Finally, she looked up at him and gave him a look that said, "What the hell is going on in that crazy mind of yours?"

Stein used his foot to pull his chair towards him and sat down in it, pulling her into his lap. She shuddered as his hand roamed over her arms. She stared down at him, lost in thought as his hand carefully glided over her marred stomach. He reached up and pulled her face down to his to kiss her again, more gentle this time. She practically melted into his arms like butter. When she pulled back to breathe, she set her head on his shoulder, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"What has gotten into you?" she whispered, not looking at him as his hands ran over her back.

"Nothing," Stein answered shrugging his shoulder so she sat up and he could pull off his coat, "it's just an experiment Spi-someone recommended I try with you."

She pulled back, trying to get up but he stopped her with a powerful hand on the small of her back. She planted both hands firmly against his chest, "So I'm just an experiment to you?"

Stein breathed out in anticipation when he saw the fire in her eyes, "No, but I had been trying to come up with a way to get you alone for awhile now. You always seemed to be with someone."

"You could have tried asking," she responded, relaxing slightly. "But I have one question…"

"What?"

"How is this experiment supposed to work if I'm not supposed to do anything that constitutes as strenuous activity?" she asked, "I believe this falls under that category and I'd hate to upset my doctor. He has this mean streak you see when his patients don't behave like they should. He likes to yell and…"

He placed a hand calmly over her mouth, "I understand your doctor gave you specific orders, but since I am your doctor, I think we can make an exception in this case."

Removing his hand, it slid around her cheek to cup the back of her head and pull her closer. She shifted in his lap for a better angel and he stiffened from the pressure that she suddenly had on him. She grinned, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing when she felt him leap under her. He growled and pulled her down to take possession of her mouth once more. While their mouths were locked in battle, his hands roamed, sliding under her bloody shirt and lifting it until they had to break contact so he could remove it.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she covered her stomach with her arms as he tossed the shirt aside. He frowned at her and pulled at her arms to reveal her flat belly. She ducked her head when he managed to get a good look at her. A hand came up to her cheek and slid its way slowly down her body, between her breasts that were locked in a black bra, and down her stomach, landing at the button of her pants. He pulled her closer with the other hand, enveloping her in a hug.

"Beautiful," he whispered, for her alone. She smiled and was about to say something when he started nibbling on her ear. She gasped, arching into him. He groaned in response, gripping her tighter. Freya rolled her bright green eyes skyward and watched the room light up with a flash of lighting, followed by a deafening crack of thunder. She shuddered when Stein moved his lips and teeth lower and on to her neck, grazing the soft flesh with rough bites and quick slashes of his tongue. His fingers made quick work of the clasps on her bra, releasing her to him.

"Stein," she breathed, tugging at his shirt. He lifted his arms, allowing her to pull the material over his head. Tossing it aside to join the growing pile of clothing, she leaned down and planted feather soft kisses on his collarbone. His fingers dug into her skin when she followed the same path with her tongue. She bit back a whimper when his fingers pulled at her stitches and ducked her head to his neck, sweeping aside his pale hair so she had better access to the warm flesh. She nibbled, sucked, tasted, and gloried in having him beneath her hands.

Their breaths came quicker and shorter as their arousal heightened. Stein shifted under Freya and she gave an airy squeak of pleasure, arching into him again. He grinned and leaned her back so he could work on getting her out of her pants. The button was giving him a little bit of trouble with one hand and she laughed at him. He glanced up her body at him as she wiggled for him, making it hard to get the damned button open. It snapped open finally when he gave it a vicious tug, which also pulled her lower abdomen closer to him. He shuddered and held on to her, trying to breath as the blood drained further from his brain and lower down his body.

Freya sighed with pleasure when Stein slid his hand down her core, even though it was still wrapped in jeans and softer silk beneath. Unzipping her jeans, he grinned up at her. She blushed and shrugged a shoulder. Peaking out was pale pink silk panties laced with black. He shifted her, pulling the jeans down around her bottom and leg by leg till they were completely off of her. She shivered as his hungry gaze traveled up and down her body, then back up again. He stomach clenched tightly when his hand slide down her body, disappearing around the pink silk and dove into her. She screamed and threw her head back, her body bending into him.

"Mmh" he murmured wiggling the fingers he had buried in her, making her pant and moan, "this is an interesting reaction."

Freya clutched his shoulders, holding on for dear life, her fingernails digging into his skin, "Oh. My. God!"

"Is that so?" he asked her. She screamed when he hit a sensitive spot, her nails digging further in and drawing blood. He chuckled, "I like this…"

Freya bucked into him and Stein saw her skin pull at his work and he pulled out, drawing her closer to him. She whined and panted as she collapsed onto him. He laughed and listened to the beating of her heart. He could almost feel it through his chest as she pressed tightly against him, her skin warm against his. She was beginning to get slick with sweat, which mingled with the blood left on her stomach, arousing him more. He blinked when she pulled herself up and locked her lips on his, demanding entrance to his mouth with her tongue. He opened for her and was shocked by the fierceness behind her kiss. She commanded dominance over his mouth, delving deeper than he could imagine. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her slick tongue over his.

"Take them off," she whispered when she pulled back to breath.

"Take what off?" he asked, confused.

She pulled at his pants, snapping the button free. "These. Take them off. Now."

Stein laughed, his head falling back, glasses catching the light. Freya tilted her head, watching him. Her gaze traveled from his face to his neck and powerful shoulders, to the strong valley that was his chest and stomach. He finally looked at her again, staring deep into her eyes. She tilted her head further, trying to read what he was thinking, which is what he needed for the split second it took him to slide back into her with his fingers. She breathed in sharply, her chest rising and he pulled her close, taking one breast with his mouth. She screamed again and grabbed his head, pulling him closer, wanting more. His fingers wrapped around her hair, pulling it sharply to tilt her head back and to the side. He drew a line with his tongue from breast to the hollow at the base of her neck, where he nipped the muscle there.

Freya's body tightened and her skin felt like she was on fire. She couldn't breathe quickly enough for the pace Stein set. She gasped and clung to him, feeling that if she let go she'd burst into a million pieces out of sheer pleasure. Her body demanded release and she arched into Stein once more with a half choke moan. He gritted his teeth as her body clamped down around his fingers and warmth flowed from deep inside her. She whimpered, panted and finally, throwing back her head, she screamed as her body exploded around him.

Sweat rolled down Freya's stomach and washed the blood down onto Steins hand when he pulled out. He grinned at the limp woman in his arms as she tried to catch her breath, her body still shuddering. He shifted her and she gasped, still burning hot for him as he stood her up. She leaned against the table for balance while staring at him. She wiggled, feeling more confident than she had in a long time, sliding her soaked panties down and off. She stepped up to Stein, closing the distance between them. Stein grinned, liking this side of Freya tremendously as her fingers danced around the seam of his pants. She slid two fingers into the band, tickling his hip while her other hand slid the zipper down, slowly.

"My turn," she told him, pulling what was left of his clothing down. He toed off his boots to step out of his jeans before she pushed him down into his chair again. He thought she was going to straddle him and was fully prepared for that, but instead she dropped to her knees and quickly took him straight into her mouth. Freya took him all the way in, admiring his length and width. The warmth and dampness of her soft mouth in contrast with the scrap of her teeth set him on edge and hardened him so tightly it almost hurt.

"Freya," he growled out, grabbing two fistfuls of hair. She clamped down tighter on him in response to the painful pull of her hair. He gasped and jerked when she sucked hard on him, sliding him out of her mouth. He pulled on her head, filling her mouth again and she grinned, licking the length of him with the tip of her tongue, stopping to message a sensitive stop on the underside of the shaft.

Stein hissed out a breath and pulled Freya up by her hair. She gave a startled yelp when he picked her up and laid her back on the table. She wiggled, trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too intense and as she looked into his eyes, she knew she'd pushed him to the edge of madness too quickly. He laughed at the startled look on her face before he spread her legs and dived down her to caress her burning center with his mouth. She screamed wildly and gripped the table, trying to pull away, but he had a death grip on her hips and the harder she struggled, the deeper he dived in. She moaned and thrashed about, pulling some of her stitches finally, but neither cared at the moment. Stein was milking her for all her worth and she came quicker this time, unafraid, and not holding back. Her body detonated for Stein and poured for him, leaving her weak once more. He lapped up his fill as she spilled out on the table for him.

"Now," he told her as he pulled her into a sitting position, "what shall we do with you my liquid lady?"

"I don't care," she told him between breathes as she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. "Do what you want, I'm all yours."

"Those could be a poor choice of words," he replied, starting to play with her again. She moaned and laid her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to his fingers. "How about I limit it to anything intimate so that incase I lose my mind I don't start dissecting you."

"If you lose your mind, oh God," she breathed in deeply as he slid slowly in her. "I don't think I'd be able to stop you anyway."

He laughed and used his other hand and arm to pull her closer to the edge, sliding his fingers in deeper. She gasped and shivered against him, and he pulled her back. He wanted to watch it climb inside her before he took the final plunge. He wanted to know what it looked like so he could allow himself the ultimate release. She closed her eyes and he pulled her hair so she looked at him again. He kept a firm grip on her hair, demanding she look him in the eye while he pleasured her again. Her face flushed and sweat rolled from her soaked hairline. He knew he was slick with it as well but didn't care. His other member jumped and she felt it under his hand as it bumped her.

"It wants in," she whispered, watching him.

"It can wait," he replied. Her eyes rolled as his thumb caressed the sensitive nub at her opening.

"Franken," she whimpered, his name coming out as a plea, "Please, oh God, please."

"Nope not yet," he told her simply. He felt her clench tightly around him again and smiled. He was going to get her to come once more before he finally slid into her. She screamed his name and leaned back, her breasts pointed to the sky in an open invitation. He let go of her hair long enough to pull her body to him so he could suck on her and she screamed again. Her moaning grew to a high keening as he moved faster and sucked harder on her. He wrapped his hand in her hair again and paused his sucking long enough to demand her to look at him. She opened her eyes and watched him pleasure her and it heightened her senses. Her soul took off and she could feel ever inch of skin that connected them. She felt the scrap of his fingers inside of her at the same time his abs moved across her wet skin and his teeth pulled at her nipple. She screamed again, calling out his name in ecstasy, wiggling under him, needing more. He watched her as it filled up in her eyes. They changed form a stormy green to a deep emerald green right before she arched into him, calling out for release and him.

"Yes," she screamed, "Yes!"

White burst behind her eyes and she couldn't hold them open any longer, he pulled her hair hard and she opened them. Her body continually pulsed tighter and tighter until she thought she was going to be ripped apart from the orgasm. He pulled his fingers out quickly and sank himself deep inside of her tight body. She screamed again and it turned into a long pleasured moan as he lifted her up and then dropped carefully onto his chair. She sucked in a deep breath as the tip of him reached the most sacred spot deep inside her.

"I can't move," she whimpered, practically sobbing in his arms, "I want it, but I can't move."

"I'm move you," he told her, lifting her up. She cried out as he slid out of her and again when he dropped her down on him. He grunted in effort to control himself. She gripped his shoulders again, her nails digging fresh wounds as he continued to lift her and drop her, pounding himself into her. She finally manage to gather the energy to move herself and when he lifted he she tightened her hold around him, dragging a gasped breath from him. The next time he pulled her down on him and while she screamed he moaned in pleasure. The need for release built up in them both quickly and Stein couldn't keep her tame for long. She grounded her feet and slid further down till he was completely inside of him. She let go of his shoulders and planted her hands on the wall behind him before she started moving. The chair rolled until it hit the wall and she sank him deeper in her. When she pulled back the chair moved with her and Stein tilted his head back in unholy pleasure.

"Together," she whispered to him voice raw from screaming.

"Yes," he replied his voice gruff and tight.

They rocked together, picking up the pace as he grabbed hold of her breasts once more, one with his mouth and hand, the other with just a hand. She moaned and pumped harder on him. The buildup was intense and took longer than they both expected as they grunted out each other's names in screams and moans. Stein squeezed down on her breast as she clamped her legs tighter around him and in one final surge of energy, they exploded together. Freya screamed, high pitched and to Stein, it was a beautiful sound, while he yelled out her name, a warm stream of fluid jutting out of him and into her. She soaked him and gasping his name collapsed on him, bleeding, sweating and totally sated.

Stein breathed in the smell of them and treasured it until he smelled blood. Pulling her back, he looked down and cursed when he saw that several stitches had been ripped open in their frenzy. He grabbed her by the rear and lifted her up off of him. Her whimper shot straight through him and he apologized before he realized what he said. She snuggled in closer to him and he smiled as he pried her off and laid her on the table once more.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I broke your stitches," he replied. "Let me fix them and I'll take you to bed."

She laughed, "You already did."

He smiled at her as he stitched her up. She didn't notice much, drifting in and out of a sleeping consciousness. She blinked up at him when he pulled at her arms to lift her up again. Snuggling in, she wrapped her arms around him while he carried her limp form from the lab to the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed, covering her small frame with a blanket. She opened her eyes and glanced around a small frown on her face before she looked up at him.

"This is your room," she stated, confused.

"Yes," he replied, laying down next to her and pulling her close. "It is. I'm glad you realized that. Now go to sleep."

She laughed and snuggled up next to his warm body, content with where she was. He wrapped an arm around her middle, until her breathing regulated into slow deep breaths. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her. Her red hair draped across one arm as her chest moved slowly with each breath. He decided right there, that he could get used to this image of her in his arms, in his bed, in his house. Always.

"In the morning," he told her softly, moving a strand of hair from her face, "We'll move your things in here."

* * *

thanks for reading! please be kind and leave a comment on your way out!

XOXO Midnight


End file.
